wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Argent Dawn
thumb|right|The Argent Dawn tabard : This article is about The Argent Dawn faction. See also Argent Dawn (US RP server) and Argent Dawn (EU RP server). The Argent Dawn is an organization focused on protecting Azeroth from the threats that seek to destroy it, such as the Burning Legion and the Scourge. Base camps of the Argent Dawn can be found in the Eastern and Western Plaguelands as well as in the Tirisfal Glades. Reputation with the Argent Dawn can be used to purchase various profession recipes, misc. consumables and to mitigate the cost of attunement to Naxxramas. "Argentium" is Latin for silver, hence the Argent Dawn tabard icon of a silver sun rising. __TOC__ History After the death of the Scarlet Highlord Mograine, the corruption of the Scarlet Crusade became apparent to some of its members, who subsequently left the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade and established the Argent Dawn to protect Azeroth from the threat of the Scourge without the blind zealotry present in the Scarlet Crusade. While they share the same goals as the Crusade, the Argent Dawn opened its ranks to not only other Alliance races besides Humans, but also members of the Horde and even some of the Forsaken. They caution discretion and introspection, and put a lot of emphasis on researching the Scourge and how to combat them. With time the Argent Dawn has grown diversified and has split again, with an offshoot called the Brotherhood of the Light, a compromise between the Argent Dawn's more scholarly approach and the Scarlet Crusade's fanaticism. However, corruption looms within the ranks of the Brotherhood: when a player has looted The Phylactery of Kel'Thuzad from Naxxramas, he is able to turn it in to Father Inigo Montoy, a member of the Brotherhood, in Light's Hope Chapel, who then promises to deliver it to the Argent Dawn in order to ensure the final death of the Lich Lord. As it later turns out, the phylactery has never reached it's destination - so either Father Montoy or a powerful individual within the Argent Dawn is following a darker scheme ... or even secretly working for the Scourge. Presence in Azeroth Argent Dawn has outposts at various locations throughout Azeroth, including: * Light's Hope Chapel in Eastern Plaguelands is Argent Dawn's neutral quest hub for the Eastern Plaguelands. Representatives from Brotherhood of the Light and the Scarlet Crusade are also present at the chapel. ** Argent Dawn also maintains a small camp in the Eastern Plaguelands near Blackwood Lake. * Chillwind Camp in Western Plaguelands serves as alliance-only quest hub for the Western Plaguelands. * Bulwark in Tirisfal Glades serves as the Horde-only quest hub for the Western Plaguelands. * Darnassus in Teldrassil, mostly centered around Blackfathom Deeps quests. * The Argent Dawn Guild Hall in Stormwind is unoccupied at the moment. * Argent Dawn also maintains a presence in various other regions of Azeroth: ** Ethel Rethor, Desolace ** Dun Morogh ** Everlook, Winterspring ** Everlook, Winterspring ** Blackfathom Deeps (Deceased) Reputation Scourgestones While wearing a trinket granting the Argent Dawn Commission effect, characters can loot scourgestones from undead monsters they've killed, and subsequently turn them in in exchange for valor tokens. To recieve one Argent Dawn Valor Token, a player can turn in either: * 20 (drop from lower level undead) * 10 (drop from higher level undead) * 1 (drop from undead bosses) Trinkets that enable a character to collect scourgestones are: * , acquirable in Bulwark (Tirisfal Glades) for Horde and Chillwind Camp (Western Plaguelands) for the Alliance. * and , quest rewards from . The trinkets also grant +81 AP (or +48 spell damage) against undead. * , quest reward from . The trinket also grants +150 AP (or +85 spell damage) against undead and demons. Quests Quests significant to gaining Argent Dawn reputation include: :; Cauldron Quests : While having a Vitreous Focuser in your backpack, certain items drop from undead monsters in Western Plaguelands and Stratholme; those items can be combined with Arcane Quickener and Runecloth to poison a scourge cauldron, gaining Argent Dawn reputation. Vitreous Focuser and Arcane Quickener can be acquired from an NPC in your faction's Western Plaguelands camp. The mobs at the first three cauldrons drop Minion's Scourgestones while some mobs at the fourth Cauldron drop Invader's Scourgestones. Therefore Gahrron's Withering is the best place to grind, if you can handle the level 56-58 mobs there. ::After completing the first of the Cauldron quests, you can obtain aVitreous Focuser from the Apothecary. There isn't any particular warning that you can obtain one, so pay attention and talk to your NPCs. :: (requires Osseous Agitator from skeletal undead) :: (requires Somatic Intensifier from zombie undead) :: (requires Somatic Intensifier from zombie undead) :: (requires Ectoplasmic Resonator from ghostly undead) :; Dawn's Gambit : The quest chain starts at Tinkee Steamboil in Burning Steppes with the quest Broodling Essence. In the end, you are able to get the item Dawn's Gambit from Betina Bigglezink at Light's Hope Chapel. Dawn's Gambit turns the students in the Viewing Room in Scholomance into easily killable skeletons, enabling you to kill Vectus and his assistant for another two Corruptor's Scourgestones and some reputation. Once the quest line is completed, you can request more Dawn's Gambits from Betina Bigglezink. :; Healthy Scales : After completing , players can loot a Healthy Dragon Scale from Plagued Hatchlings in Scholomance. The scale is not unique, and the quest it gives may be repeated for 75 reputation. :; Other Quests : - 350 reputation :: - 350 reputation :: - 500 reputation :: - 75 reputation :: - 500 reputation :: - 75 reputation :: - 100 reputation :: - 250 reputation :: - 350 reputation :: - 250 reputation :: - 75 reputation :: - 75 reputation :: - 800 reputation (Only doable within 10 hours from the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj world event) Outdoor reputation grinds In addition to farming Stratholme or Scholomance for Argent Dawn reputation and Scourgestones, players can gain the said reputation by doing outdoor cauldron quests. * As soon as you are level 50, head to the Western Plaguelands and get an Argent Dawn Commission. * Complete at least the first Cauldron quest immediately so that you can get a Vitreous Focuser. If you are able, complete the highest level Cauldron quest you can. You will now be able to collect Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers (if you completed cauldron #2), and Ectoplasmic Resonators (if you completed cauldron #4). * If your level is in the low 50's, grind the mobs at Sorrow Hill and Felstone Field. * If you can handle level 58 mobs, go to Gahrron's Withering and grind the mobs there. * Do not turn in the Scourgestones, save them. Also save all Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers and Ectoplasmic Resonators. * When you are honored, stop grinding. Do all the quests in Eastern and Western Plaguelands. Do all the quests in Scholomance and Stratholme. Do not turn in stones yet. Most elite mobs in these dungeons will give you 5 Reputation per kill until you are Revered. Bosses give 25 reputation per kill. * Once the quests are done, you can either turn in the stones to push yourself to Revered, or save them if you plan on hitting Exalted. Regardless if you want to push to Exalted, be sure and reserve 10 tokens. You will need them to gain access to the shoulder enchant available at Revered. * If you are collecting Insignias as well, wait until Honored (or Revered if you are going for Exalted) to turn in your Insignia quests and Craftsman's Writs quests. * Once you are Revered, return to the Scourge Cauldrons and use all your Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers and Ectoplasmic Resonators on the Cauldrons. Turn in all Scourgestones. Use all Argent Dawn Valor Tokens except for 25. You will need 25 tokens for the shoulder enchant available when you hit Exalted. Continue farming Gahrron's Withering until Exalted. A few tips on Gahrron's Withering: * Equip your Argent Dawn Commission and have your Vitreous Focuser in your inventory. * Go to Western Plaguelands and ask for help in general chat. "Anyone want to grind for a bit?". Ideally, you will get a response from someone in their high level fifties to join your party. Usually, they will have their Commission equipped, but NOT a Vitreous Focuser. This person will be happy just to gain XP. * Go to Gahrron's Withering and get after it. The other person in your party won't even see the Ectoplasmic Resonators, and you will be able to loot all of them. * In the meantime, you will also be collecting Minion Scourgestones, Invader Scourgestones, and lots of Runecloth. Also there will be high level green BOE drops, and a good amount of coin. Rewards Depending on your reputation with the Dawn, you will be able to purchase certain items from them. Trade skill recipes Argent Dawn offers recipes required to make various frost/shadow resist items. An NPC in Naxxramas' death knight wing teaches players how to make items (for free), while and item recipes are sold by the Argent Dawn Quartermasters around the world. Recipes to make the following items are available: Resistance enchantments Argent Dawn sells various +resistance enchants for the shoulder slot. You'll be able to purchase a single-school resistance enchant at Revered, and a multi-school version at Exalted reputation. Additionally, you're required to hand in 10 Argent Dawn Valor Tokens to gain access to Revered shoulder enchants, and then 25 more Argent Dawn Valor Tokens at Exalted to access the chromatic version. Completion of the Revered quest grants 100 reputation. ;Revered The revered shoulder enchants are available at a cost of once the quest is complete: * (+5 arcane resistance) * (+5 fire resistance) * (+5 frost resistance) * (+5 nature resistance) * (+5 shadow resistance) ;Exalted The exalted shoulder enchant is available at a cost of once the quest is complete: * (+5 to all resistances) Scarlet Crusade enchantments Additionally, Mataus the Wrathcaster offers the following head/leg enchants for and 10 : * (+10 frost resistance) * (+10 shadow resistance) Armaments of the Dawn As of patch 1.11, you can turn in and to receive rare and epic quality items (also known as "Armaments of Battle") from the quests Superior Armaments of Battle and Epic Armaments of Battle. Completion of this quest gives 250 Argent Dawn rep and it is repeatable. The number of insignias is determined by your reputation with Argent Dawn and is as follows: The number indicates the amount of both |Insignias of the Dawn and Insignias of the Crusade you must turn in to the Dawn. For example: rare items at friendly reputation require 30 of each insignia. You can acquire insignias by collecting: :Insignia of the Crusade :* , from skeletal creatures in the Plaguelands, Stratholme, and Scholomance. :* , from crypt fiends in the Plaguelands, Stratholme, and Scholomance. :Insignia of the Dawn :* , from elementals in the Plaguelands, Azshara, Burning Steppes, Felwood, Silithus, Winterspring, Un'goro Crater, Dire Maul, and Blackrock Depths. :* , from the Searing Gorge, Burning Steppes, Blackrock Spire, and Blackrock Depths. :Choice of either Insignia :* , from treants in Felwood and Dire Maul, Bloodpetals in Un'goro Crater, and lashers in Maraudon and Dire Maul. :*Completing Craftman's Writ quests, which typically require collecting a number of crafted items. The items available through those hand-ins are: Miscellaneous The Argent Dawn sells superior snacks for your adventures in Azeroth: :; : Restores 2148 health and 4410 mana over 30 sec. Must remain seated while eating. Requires Friendly reputation. :; : Restores 1933 health over 27 sec. Also increases your Strength by 10 for 10 minutes. Requires Revered reputation. :; : Restores 4410 mana over 30 sec. Also increases your Spirit by 10 for 10 minutes. Requires Revered reputation. Also, at Light's Hope Chapel and just southeast to the entrance to Plaguewood, two Argent Dawn Medics are available to honored players. The medics can cast the cleanse spell to rid the player of Ghoul Rot or other diseases that nearby undead can inflict on the player. The medics won't talk to players with reputation less than honored. See Also *Official Argent Dawn faction page *GameAmp Strategy Guide Argent Dawn